


[Podfic] Writ by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Conor's not exactly sure what the protocol is when the namemark on your wrist belongs to best player in the world (and your new captain), and you're an undrafted kid out of UMass. Do you wait for him to say something first? Yeah, better wait for him to say something first.





	[Podfic] Writ by Withershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Writ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377504) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Writ

 **Author** : Withershins

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Conor Sheary/Scott Wilson, Sidney Crosby & Conor Sheary

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

Conor's not exactly sure what the protocol is when the namemark on your wrist belongs to best player in the world (and your new captain), and you're an undrafted kid out of UMass. Do you wait for him to say something first? Yeah, better wait for him to say something first.

 **Text** :[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8377504)

 **Length** 01:18:50

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9sc9062u990he98/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Writ+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
